


[podfic] ghosts and gods

by Cass_Caelis



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: If Jason is a ghost, then Dick is a supernatural force all his own, one that tears worlds apart in search of better ones.---As a side effect of coming back from the dead, Jason is a bona fide paranormal phenomenon. Dick seems to be a little too caught up in mooning after him to notice. Their siblings aren't amused.(Or, Jason is a supernatural presence after his resurrection, but the poor fool in love with him thinks the freaky feelings are just the butterflies in his stomach.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Cassandra Cain, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd & Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] ghosts and gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ghosts and gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852436) by [perissologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/pseuds/perissologist). 



> Disclaimer: I received the author's permission to make this cover

**Fic:** [Ghosts and gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852436) by [perissologist ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/pseuds/perissologist)

**Reader:** [Cass_Caelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/profile)

 **Cover Artist:** Cass_Caelis

 **Fandom:** DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Batman (Comics)

 **Ship:** Dick Grayson/Jason Todd

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Reader's Notes:** I hope you enjoy it! Here's the [link to the cover art. ](https://cassiopeiacaelis.tumblr.com/post/623734642330255360/cover-art-for-podfic-ghosts-and-gods-ao3)

Click here to see it in Drive -> [here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oTbggLvsJCIQJz9wK_0K-fdZ-b6cimip/view?usp=sharing) [52,2 MB, 00:37:07]

[Link to the cover art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tJn6uuRAA3mZurTtxq4wNuHoG1i8XE1n/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me :)  
> This is my first podfic/cover and I know I have much to improve. Reviews and criticism are always well received.  
> You can find me in @Cassiopeiacaelis on tumblr if you prefer to send me a message.


End file.
